Zach Richards
Zachary "Zach" Richards was a student at Lake Munro who graduated in the class of 2011. He is married to Sammi Rose and has one biological child and a step-child. Character History Goes out with Sammi from season 1-6. He seems fine with Sammi and her baby but gets really upset in season 6 and they break up. In season 1 he is thorwn against the lockers by Josh and ends up going to the hosiptal. He and Sammi then go out. In season 2 his sister comes after his mother left them. She tries to date Sammi's brother James. In season 3 Josh comes back and wants to get back with Sammi but she refuses but that causes them to spilt up for a while. They get back together in the same season. In season 5 he gets kicked out by his dad. In season 6 he and Sammi break up. After he finds out she is having a baby, and he goes crazy and turns gay. He goes out with Freddie in season 6 until he leaves. He then goes back to normal and apolgizes. In season 8 he is their when Paige leaves. His dad leaves him in season 9 to look for their mother. He has not been seen much after that and only starred in 15 epoides since season 9. He starts dating Emma in season 11. He runs away in season 11 leaving Ally alone at the house. He comes back in the season 12 finale to say he really loves Sammi and couldn't live without her. he graduates in season 12 and goes to a local collage. He goes to live with the Rose's and his sister. In the season finale of season 13 he goes to Sammi's college and tries to get her back. He decides to leave after his sister calls him and warns him he could ruin his life. In season 14 he lerans that Sammi is coming back and tries to impress her. Eventually she tells him she likes him and they start dating again. He protects her when one of her coustmers starts stalking her. In season 15 he proposes to Sammi and she accepts. She begins to question whether or not he will freak out about her baby again. She ends up forgetting that saying the flaws don't matter. They get married and go on the honeymoon. In season 16 he and Sammi try to get pregnant. They do and in the season finale it is revealed that it will be a boy. In season 17 Sammi's baby comes to live with them. Her and Zach get into a fight, but its resolved. They also decide on baby names. In season 19, he and Sammi look for a house for their new family. Later, Sammi goes into labor and has her baby. They agree on Tyler, and Ty for short. After finding out that him and Sammi got the house they wanted, they have to move to Florida. He is last seen at the boarding gate with Sammi and their two kids, waving goodbye to Mrs. Rose. He returns in season 32 to take a final walk through of his old high school before it is closed down. It is revealed that he and Sammi are still happily married with their two kids. Section heading *He has appeared in 270 episodes. **He is one of six characters to reach 200 episodes, the other five being Sammi Rose, Dave Tirpack, Jasmine Nelson, Paul Tyler, and Haley Tirpack. *He, along with Sammi Rose, originally had the record for having been a regular for the highest number of seasons, being a regular during the first 19 seasons. **This was record was later broken by Haley Tirpack in season 31 when she had her 20th season as a regular.